Stay, Stay, Stay
by JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Chloe and Beca get in a huge fight that threatens their relationship. Set about 2 months before Tell the World Some angst. Cover art by tumblr user acawiedersehen.


**This is for Spikkels8 who requested this fic and then got this song stuck in my head which pretty much forced me to write this story. Hope it's what you wanted! This is set about two months before Tell the World! Song is Stay, Stay, Stay by Taylor Swift**

Chloe woke slowly, the chilliness of the room making her exposed nose feel cold, a stark contrast to the comforting warmth that the rest of her body felt beneath the covers. Part of that heat was due to the fact that her girlfriend was spooned tightly around her back, soft hands splayed across her abdomen under her shirt; radiating warmth over her body.

She snuggled deeper into the pillows, tugging the brunette closer and hooking a leg back to twist their feet together. Slowly, her brain became fully functioning and she froze as memories of the night before washed over her.

 **I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night.  
I threw my phone across the room at you.  
I was expecting some dramatic turn-away,  
But you stayed.**

 _The door shut quietly, but it still startled Chloe from the America's Next Top Model rerun that she was barely paying attention to; her mind pre-occupied with thoughts of her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who was currently very, very, very deep in the dog house._

 _She listened intently, (even as she pretended not too), as Beca emptied her pockets a little less loudly than normal and slipped off her shoes before making her way down the hall. The socked feet stopped at the entrance to the living room, and she could see the DJ out of the corner of her eye, no doubt studying her to make sure she wasn't asleep._

 _"What are you still doing up? I thought you would have been asleep a long time ago!'_

 _"Yeah, well, I thought you would be home a long time ago, so it looks like we were both wrong about something!" Her voice was laced with venom, and she could see Beca flinching back._

 _"I'm sorry, I told you I was getting off a little late -"_

 _"A little! A little" The redhead was screeching now. "A little would have been an hour, maybe two, heck! maybe even three! But do you know how late you are Beca?" She steamrolled right on, not even waiting for the other girl to respond. "Eight fucking hours! Eight!"_

 _"I- I- sent you texts! You never responded! I though you were asleep! the DJ stammered. "I just got caught up -"_

 _"You got caught up?!" She crossed her arms menacingly. "What exactly was so important that you couldn't even take time out to inform me that you wouldn't be home for dinner?"_

 _"I was working in the studio!"_

 _"Working in the studio?!"_

 _The DJ nodded her head slowly, eyes wide with fear._

 _Something clicked with the redhead and she paused her angry tirade to scroll furiously through her phone._

 _"What do you mean you've sent me texts?! The last thing you sent was at 2:45 saying you were going to be 'a little late', what time is it now Beca?"_

 _The girl in question visibly gulped._

 _"Eleven -"_

 _"That's exactly right! Eleven! So I haven't heard from you in over eight hours!"_

 _"But I text you, Chlo! I promise!"_

 _"Do you think if you had text me I would be this mad?!"_

 _"But I did! I promise!"_

 _At that, Chloe did something that probably wasn't covered under her iPhone's Lifeproof case warranty. She flung it. Hard. Right at the tiny DJ's head. Her aim was true, but Beca dodged at the last second to turn around and gape at huge dent that was now in their drywall._

 _"Look at the damn phone and show me where there's a text from you! Spoiler alert! There's not!"_

 _Beca froze as she watched the angry tears track down her girlfriend's face. Chloe was an angry crier, which meant it was both terrifying and heartbreaking when she got like this._

 _"I swear-"_

 _"Who is she, Beca?!"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The slut you've been with all week!"_

 _"What?!" The DJ's face was almost angry and that just further fueled the fire that was now raging in Chloe._

 _"You've been late every day this week! Don't tell me there isn't another girl!"_

 _"Chlo, there's not!"_

 _"Get out."_

 _She felt a chill settle over the room at her words and she fought the urge to immediately take them back, forcing herself to press forward._

 _"You've barely been home this week, and with no explanation. There's obviously somewhere else you'd rather be; someone else you'd rather be with. So why don't you just go."_

 _There was no coming back from that._

 _She watched as the hurt settled in Beca's eyes, shocked that she was even still here. There was a time where those words would have sent the DJ running for the door._

 _But now she stays._

 _Standing there._

 _Like she forgot how to breathe._

 _Like someone had just told her she had lost her best friend._

 _Which in a way, Chloe just had._

 _But she doesn't run._

 _She doesn't yell anything back._

 _Doesn't say anything at all actually._

 _She stays._

 _And it speaks volumes to how far their relationship has come that the brunette is still there. And Chloe knows, god does she know, that she never should have said those things. But she's not taking them back now. Not when she's spent the last eight hours going through every possible worst case scenario- from car wrecks, to gunmen, to kidnappers, to skankily dressed women. And she admits, Beca cheating on her had been at the bottom of her list of worries. But now that the DJ is here and obviously not dead, or maimed, or visibly damaged, it's the only explanation that makes sense to her hungry, tired, and angry brain._

 _So they stand there in silence, blue eyes locked together across the room._

 _Until finally, tears start to well in Beca's eyes and the redhead can't take it anymore; because the only thing she wants to do is wrap the younger girl in a gigantic hug and offer to fix them up a late night dinner while Beca washes up. But she just can't do that, seeing as how she's so angry, and she won't give up on that, not yet. So instead, she pushes past the DJ to storm down the hall to their bedroom where she slams the door as hard as possible before ripping off her clothes and reaching for a night shirt. The first one she grabs is and X Ambassadors t-shirt that Beca had bought two sizes too big, just so Chloe could sleep in it, and she growls, flinging it to the floor. Finally, she finds one that doesn't make her think of her girlfriend, and she yanks it over her head only to smell the fruity amber of Beca's perfume. She vaguely remembers spraying the drawer of sleep shirts with it a few months ago when the DJ had been away on business for a week. Most of the shirts had been worn and washed since then, but apparently this one had stayed at the bottom of the drawer._

 _Groaning, she turned out the lights and crawled into bed, tucking the covers tight around her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly before she realized that she couldn't breathe through her nose, and her eyes were all itchy from the tears. So she padded to the en suite and blew her nose, put in some eye drops and brushed her teeth. Once again, she settled into the bed, only to find herself straining to hear any noise coming from the brunette. In all honesty, she was waiting for the sound of the garage door to signal that the DJ had finally had enough of Chloe's attitude and left. It never came though, although she did hear the sound of the shower in the guest bathroom. It was a long shower, but Chloe forced herself to stay awake for it, she had to know if Beca would leave. Finally, the shower stopped and she could hear the dryer open and shut, presumably looking for something to wear to bed. Then there was rustling in the kitchen, longer than it should to take to find a snack, and the redhead found herself itching to go see what the DJ was up to._

 _She resisted though, and soon the house was filled with silence. Beca was probably settling on the couch for the night. Or in her studio with plans to spend the night pouring all her feelings about their fight into a mix. Chloe's heart constricted at the thought of her tiny DJ mixing sad songs with tears streaming down her face. She was just about to get up and check on her, when she remembered how angry she was. A few moments later, she heard soft steps come to a halt outside the bedroom door and she turned herself to the wall, covers gripped tightly. A dull light spread across the wall as the door opened, and Chloe shut her eyes, trying desperately to even out her breathing._

 _The door closed quietly, and she felt the bed dip as Beca climbed in beside her. She could feel the younger girl's eyes on her, studying her; but she refused to give any indication that she was awake, not even a twitch. The bed shifted again, and soft lips brushed her cheek._

 _"I love you Chlo-bear, even when you're mad at me." Beca whispered softly, and once again, Chloe had to fight to keep her breathing even._

 _An arm slipped around her waist, and she felt a nose nuzzle into her back as the brunette settled in for the night. She could have shifted away, but that would have given away that she was simply faking sleep, so she stayed still, and while she was waiting for Beca to fall asleep so that she could move away, she herself drifted off._

Careful not to wake the sleeping DJ, she extracts herself from the bed. She really wants to stay and spend their Saturday morning snuggling in bed, but she knows that they need to talk about this and she isn't even sure what her opinion is on the whole incident is anymore so she needs time to think. She scribbles a note on the pad she keeps by the bed and places it on the pillow where she knows Beca will find it.

"We need to talk about last night, I'll be in the kitchen."

She makes her way to the living room to grab her phone, but sure enough, it's dead from not being plugged in all night. To be honest, she's just happy that it looks like in the battle of iPhone vs drywall it's iPhone -1, drywall-0. Plugging the phone into the charger in the kitchen, she powers up her iPad instead, needing a musical distraction from the events of last night while she fixed breakfast.

As it powers on though, she notices the message icon has a red little "6" above it. She frowns and clicks it to open it up.

3:32 PM - Becs: Sorry, babe I'm gonna be later than I thought! inspiration struck! I'll keep you updated.

5:46 PM - Becs: :-( order a pizza on me, you can even get olives!

7:24 PM - Becs: Miss you!

Attached was a selfie of Beca with her bottom lip stuck out in a pout and her face twisted into a overly sad expression that was no doubt intended to make Chloe laugh.

9:42 PM - Becs: Pretty sure you must be taking one of your infamous power naps!

10:30 PM - Becs: Almost done!

10:55 PM - Becs: On my way home!

Chloe cringed as she read through the texts. Obviously, Beca had accidentally texted her iPad address instead of her phone. That could have saved them both a lot of trouble last night. Still, it was nice to know that Beca had simply been caught up at the studio and you know, not cheating on her. Looking at the clock, she figured the DJ should be up soon, so she opened the fridge to search for breakfast ingredients.

 **This morning I said we should talk about it.  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "okay, let's talk."**

"I'm really hoping there's some of that for me."

Chloe looked up at the sound of Beca's voice to see the DJ entering the kitchen, Green Bay Packer's helmet seated firmly on her head. All of the Bella's had received autographed helmets after they had won World's, turned out the Packers were huge fans. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her at the sight of the tiny girl with the huge football helmet on her head.

"What?" She asked, gesturing to her helmet. "I talked to Clay and he said it was rated iPhone proof!"

She couldn't decide whether to find the comment chastising or teasing.

"About that . . . I found your texts. They sent to my iPad instead of my phone. I also found the omlet ingredients you set out."

"I was going to get up and make you breakfast, but I guess you beat me to it."

Chloe gestured to the coffee mug steaming on the counter.

"Coffee's ready."

Beca went to the cabinet and took out a straw, at Chloe's look she shrugged.

"What? I don't want to take any chances! You never know when you might decide to throw something!"

"I'm sorry, here, take this breakfast as a token of my apologies." Chloe handed her a plate filled with eggs and bacon.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go? I mean that's what you wanted last night."

Chloe let the words sink in, she knew she deserved this after the way she had acted. After a moment, she stepped up, gently tugging the helmet off to reveal messy bed head. Gently she kissed the tip of Beca's nose.

 **And I said,  
Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay.**

"Stay."

She kissed her left cheek.

"Stay."

She kissed her right cheek.

"Stay."

Finally, she attached their lips, trying to pour every ounce of love she could into it.

"I'm so sorry." She breathed out, inches from the DJ's lips. "I should have trusted you, I was just so worried, and I overreacted."

"Hey, it's ok. Just let me explain next time before you start throwing shit."

Chloe giggled, egging Beca on.

"I'm serious! I saw my life flash before my eyes!"

Chloe pressed their lips together again, but Beca pulled back.

"I would never cheat on you. You don't go Jessica Simpson when you got Rihanna!"

Chloe giggled again.

"I know. I have no idea what I was thinking."

"You weren't. You were tired and hungry. That's why I told you to order a pizza."

"Do you realize that you're like, perfect?"

"My girlfriend tells me that, sometimes, when she's not throwing things at me."

Chloe pulled back to look in Beca's eyes, needing her to understand how important what she was about to say was.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

 **Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,  
Who took all of their problems out on me.  
But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'.  
And I love you because you have given me no choice but to: **

**Stay, stay, stay.  
I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time.  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay.**

Their lips met again, and Chloe felt the fire spread to her belly.

Breakfast was soon forgotten as their tongues battled for dominance. She quickly found herself lost in Beca, hands tugging in tangled hair, and teeth biting at tender lips. She felt hands gripping at her waist, and she dragged the DJ towards the counter in the middle of the kitchen, lifting her up to sit on it. The brunette's breasts were now at eye level, and she tugged off her shirt bury her face in cleavage. Slowly, she pushed Beca to lay down on counter, sliding her back until her pussy was just right so that Chloe could lean over and reach it. She quickly tugged panties off, tossing them to the floor.

She lowered her head, but Beca's hand in her hair stopped her, tugging her up so their eyes could meet.

"You know you're adorable when you're mad, right?"

Chloe musters up her best glare, but she knows all of it's venom is lost on the DJ. So instead, she buries her face in between the legs that are spread out on the counter, sucking hard on the brunette's clit.

That certainly shut her up. Smart ass wise anyway. Her cries were loud enough that Chloe would have sworn the neighbors heard them. That didn't stop her though, and she kept up her assault until th DJ was a quivering mess, begging for release.

After she came, Chloe pulled her up to pepper kisses to her face.

"Don't ever leave me. No matter what I might say in the heat of the moment."

"I won't." Beca promised weakly, and this time Chloe believed her.

 **You took the time to memorize me:  
My fears, my hopes, and dreams.  
I just like hangin' out with you, all the time.  
All those times that you didn't leave;  
It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you, for my whole life.**

 **Stay.  
And I'll be loving you for quite some time.  
No one else is going to love me, when I get mad, mad, mad.  
So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay, stay, stay. **


End file.
